Pikachu/Gladiacloud
A lot of Pikachu characters boast movesets inspired by the electric mouse's appearance in the ''Super Smash Bros. series, and while this version is no exception, it also throws some of Pikachu's techniques from Pokkén into the mix. Pikachu is very agile in both its movement and attacks, and can hit surprisingly hard for something so little, but its shocking 700 Life stat can potentially dampen the voltage of this live wire.'' ) |Image = File:GladiaPikaport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Gladiacloud & Dylanius9000 |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Pikachu is a five-button character that effectively functions as a four-button character, using , and as regular Normals of varying strength, and as a multi-purpose button that functions as a launcher while standing, an OTG while crouching and a meteor attack in midair that either knocks the opponent down or sends them flying downwards depending on whether they are grounded or airborne; is also used to activate a variant of Thunder that deals self-damage, as well as Shield and Charge, the latter of which is used to fill up the character's integral Charge Meter; the fifth button ( ) functions as a shortcut for , which is used to grab the opponent and activate Hypers. Pikachu adopts the glass cannon archetype, featuring agile movement, quick attacks and damaging combos while being very frail to counterbalance such positives, sporting only 700 Life as opposed to the average 1000. Pikachu's most notable mechanic is its Charge Meter that is used to modify certain aspects of some of Pikachu's Specials and Hypers depending on the Charge Level, of which there are four, and can be filled up at a fairly rapid rate either by using Charge or by attacking the opponent; at Level 0, attacks affected by Charge Level present their default properties and are usually underpowered or of limited effectiveness, though increasing the Charge Level naturally improves these attacks substantially, but using them reduces the Charge Meter by one Level (or in the case of Discharge, empties the Charge Meter completely). As with Charizard and Heracross, Pikachu features Chain Comboing that allows it to combo its Normals into stronger variants and , allowing it to transition from a ground combo into an air combo, as well as being able to combo its Normals into certain Specials and Hypers to deal significant damage to the opponent, though its built-in damage dampener prevents its combos from dealing too much damage, even if its overall damage output is higher than average to begin with to compensate for its reduced Life stat. Pikachu is far smaller than the average character and can typically avoid an opponent's standing attacks without even needing to crouch, often requiring the opponent to resort to crouching attacks and thus limit their moveset while Pikachu is free to use the entirety of its own; Pikachu's hurtboxes are further reduced in height while running, allowing it to hastily approach the opponent while still remaining difficult to hit, though its hurtboxes are wider and it cannot cancel its running animation into an attack, requiring it to wait until the skidding animation ends or jump. Pikachu's gameplay is heavily centralised around the Charge Meter, with the attacks that are affected by Charge Level being heavily reliant on it in order for them to be of any real use, particularly those that see damage and range increases; the meter resets to 0 at the start of each round, though the rate at which it fills up either by using Charge or attacking the opponent with Normals prevents this from being a problem. Pikachu's low Life stat forces it to be careful and evasive of the opponent's attacks, though this is troubled by the character's aggressive and combo-heavy nature that requires it to get in close to deal any real damage to the opponent, putting it at risk of taking heavy damage itself; Pikachu's attacks feature high priority and are very safe to use to offset this, which often allows it to counter an opponent's attacks without getting hit while remaining at a frame advantage even if the opponent should happen to block. Pikachu does not feature custom A.I., instead using the M.U.G.E.N default. The A.I. will typically jump, walk, crouch or runs when away from the opponent and guard when attacked, generally only ever attacking when up-close, though it may randomly pull off a small combo when it does attack. When blocking, Pikachu will often use Shield instead of its regular guard, even if the shield itself is close to shattering, putting it at a sizeable disadvantage against more aggressive opponents and leaving it wide open for potentially massive damage. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' while guarding| Uses 500 Power|}} during Charge| Range and damage vary with Charge Level Reduces Charge Meter to 0|}} | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed Hitstun varies with Charge Level Reduces Charge Meter by one Level if Charge Level is at least 1|}} | Projectile trajectory varies with button pressed Number of hits varies with Charge Level Reduces Charge Meter by one Level if Charge Level is at least 1|}} / | Projectile position varies with button pressed Hitstun and damage vary with Charge Level Reduces Charge Meter by one Level if Charge Level is at least 1 version: , deals self-damage based on Charge Level|}} | Distance varies with button pressed|}} | Direction varies with button pressed / / / / to travel again in that direction Velocity varies with Charge Level Reduces Charge Meter by one Level if Charge Level is at least 1|}} | Distance varies with button pressed Damage and knockback vary with Charge Level Reduces Charge Meter by one Level if Charge Level is at least 1|}} 'Hypers' | Damage and range vary with Charge Level Reduces Charge Meter to 0 Uses 1000 Power|}} | / }} during startup to change trajectory Uses 1000 Power|}} | Damage varies with Charge Level Reduces Charge Meter to 0 Uses 1000 Power|}} | Duration varies with Charge Level Reduces Charge Meter to 0 Uses 3000 Power|}} during Wild Charge with Charge Level at 3| Uses 2000 Power|}} 'Others' }}+ + | Negates all damage Shield gradually reduces in size while held Puts Pikachu into vulnerable state upon shield shattering| }} }}|Gradually increases Charge Meter while held| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Electric Duo Duel Trivia *Pikachu has victory quotes against characters that do not exist, though the commentary in the constants file would imply this is merely futureproofing rather than hints at potential characters that either Gladiacloud or Dylanius9000 plan to make. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by Gladiacloud Category:Characters made by Dylanius9000 Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2016 }}